Holiday Season
by xOwleX
Summary: A collection of oneshots about either Daddies Cloud and Leon and their son Sora during the holiday season or just about Cloud and Leon. Basically just a lot of cute family fluffiness around the winter holidays. Other characters will be in here as well. :)
1. Gingerbread Men

Hey guys! I'm back! I know that I should be working on the next chapter of Neap Tides...but I couldn't help myself! I have been in such a holiday mood that I just HAD to write about my babies and their baby. xD

I really hope that you enjoy this collection of oneshots!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you even making these right?" Leon asked as he looked over Cloud's shoulder.<p>

The blonde was furiously stirring the ingredients for the gingerbread cookies inside of a bowl. "I sure hope so." He grunted, "I've just been following the directions from the cook book, so I couldn't have messed up too bad."

Leon did a once over and pulled his lips to the side, eyeing the mush skeptically. Leaning up against the counter as his husband set the bowl down he quickly snuck a finger into the batter, bringing it up to his lips for a brief taste test. Almost automatically he wanted to spit it out. There was so much molasses that it made him want to vomit.

Cloud turned to his husband in concern as Leon quickly moved to the trashcan and spit out the raw dough. "Oh Hyne, Cloud. That was horrible." He brought the back of his hand to his mouth, wiping away whatever was left.

"Well gee, Leon. What do you think?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. "You just ate raw cookie dough."

Leon walked over to the fridge and took a swig of water, washing out the awful taste from his mouth. "I know." He stated, putting the bottle of water back in the refrigerator, "And normally raw cookie dough is amazing, but _that_…" He gestured to the bowl on the counter, "That was anything but a Christmas cookie."

Cloud scowled over at the brunette and turned toward the bowl. He had been working on making these gingerbread cookies all morning so they would be ready when it was time to pick Sora up from Riku's house. He sighed as he moved to grab the container of mixed ingredients, bringing it over to the trashcan to dump out the horrid contents.

"We can try again, Cloud. Sora doesn't need to be picked up till five." Leon walked over to his husband and rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. It was only noon, so they had plenty of time, and they really wanted to surprise their son with some baked goodies when he got home.

Cloud let out a defeated sigh and turned toward Leon, blue eyes meeting soft grey, "Do you think that he would be able to tell the difference between homemade cookies and store bought?" He smirked sheepishly.

Leon sauntered over toward him and brought their bodies closer together. "You want to know what I think?" He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Cloud's nose, his strong hands holding onto Cloud's waist.

Cloud looked up at him and smirked, "What?"

"I think that you suck at baking and should let me try." Leon stated, moving away from Cloud and bringing down a clean bowl from the cabinet.

Cloud scoffed and leaned back against the island in the middle of their kitchen, glaring at the back of his husband's head.

Leon was working on baking these cookies like it was some huge project he had to have finished for a client at work: measuring everything down the dot, and making sure that it was perfectly proportioned, and most importantly, that the dough tasted good.

Once he had finished his master piece he turned to Cloud who had taken refuge on the couch, watching a random show on the T.V.

Leon sighed and wrapped up the dough before placing it in the fridge for three hours. He made sure to set the alarm before plopping himself down on the couch, effectively scaring the living daylights out of his husband.

"Geez, Leon." Cloud growled out, scooting as far away from Leon as the couch would allow.

Leon rolled his eyes, "Come on, Cloud. What did I do?"

The blonde man just pulled his knees up to his chest as he stared blankly at the television screen.

Leon waited a couple more minutes for Cloud to answer, and whenever it became clear that he wasn't going to get a response out of the other man he jumped up and pinned Cloud in the corner of the couch. "Now you _have_ to tell me what's wrong." He smirked.

Cloud just glared at him before directing his gaze elsewhere. With a reluctant sigh, he spoke, "It's…it's just that _both_ of us were going to make Sora's cookies." He leaned his head on his arm, "Instead, I was just kicked out of the kitchen."

Leon chuckled lightly and rested his head on Cloud's. They stayed in a moment of silence until Cloud shifted, leaning to mold himself into Leon's hold.

It was then Leon got an idea, "Hey," he said, moving to run his fingers through Cloud's blonde spikes, "I have an idea."

"Hm..?" Cloud hummed, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Leon's shoulder.

"Well, the gingerbread has to set in the refrigerator for three hours…"

Cloud grunted, clearly disinterested.

"And that means," he moved to shift Cloud so that he was now on top of the younger man, "that we can have some holiday fun of our own." Leon smirked, his bangs falling in his face as he looked down at his husband.

Cloud just stared nonchalantly back before letting out a huff and smiling coyly up at the love of his life. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>When the alarm went off, signaling that the dough had set, both men had just come in from their snowball fight outside. "Well would you look at that," Leon smiled, "Perfect timing."<p>

Cloud smirked back as he toed off his boots, followed by his coat and hat, all of them covered in snow.

Both men's cheeks were still red from the cold as they got undressed and switched into more comfortable attire. They then proceeded to preheat the oven to its designated temperature and roll out the dough, using the cookie cutters to cut out little gingerbread men shapes. Both Leon and Cloud carefully picked up the little doughy men, placing them onto the cookie sheets that were ready to go into the oven. Once they had a couple trays full, they placed them into the oven and set the timer once again.

Leon looked over at Cloud, who in turn looked back. Leon brought him in close, the other's bum set right up against the oven dials.

Leon took Cloud's face in his hands and softly rubbed his thumb over Cloud's lower lip, "You smell like Christmas." He smiled.

Cloud grinned and leaned up, meeting Leon halfway into a passionate kiss.

During their session Cloud felt something up against his backside. He affectively adjusted his position, not noticing that he had unknowingly moved a dial, thus turning up the temperature of the oven.

Both men seemed to not notice it.

When it was almost five Cloud left the house to go pick up Sora, and Leon was getting the table ready for dinner. It wasn't until the timer for the cookies was almost up when he smelt something burning. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment until his eyes shot open and he turned to the oven. "Oh no." He rushed over toward it and pulled open the oven door, automatically black smoke filled the kitchen and the fire alarm went off. Leon coughed and quickly moved to open up a few windows, airing out the place. Once the smoke had cleared Leon peered into the dark desolate oven, and there, burnt to a crisp, were the gingerbread men. Some of them were even on fire and Leon had to quickly blow them out before something even more catastrophic happened.

"Alright Sora, Daddy Leon and I have a surprise for you." Cloud cooed, ushering his son inside as he shut the door behind him.

"What, what, what?" the five year old boy ran into the kitchen and stared, dumbfounded, at his Daddy Leon before quickly covering his nose in disgust at the smell of beyond burnt cookies.

"Leon, what the…" Cloud said, quickly running into the kitchen before staring in surprise at his husband. He couldn't control his laughter as he picked up his son and rested him in his arms.

"Daddy, it smells bad. Was this my surprise?" Sora asked, looking innocent and confused.

Cloud smiled down at him and kissed his temple, "Well it sure was a surprise."

Leon just glared at him as he moved passed his family before grabbing his coat and his car keys, "Come on." He said, opening up the door.

Cloud followed with Sora still in his arms, "Daddy where are we going?" he asked Leon.

His brunette father huffed dejectedly before finally admitting defeat, "To the bakery."

* * *

><p>Yay! first one down and plenty more to go! I just love writing these little oneshots you guys. ^-^ And please don't hesitate to leave a review! they make my day! :D<p> 


	2. Baby's First Christmas

And I'm back! And I know...I should be updating Neap Tides...I WILL GET TO IT I PROMISE! Because GOOD NEWS! I'm on break and all of my finals are over! :D so this means that I have time to write fanfiction! :) But I really hope that you all enjoy this prompt. I got this idea when I was looking through my own baby album and stumbled upon my very first time ever seeing Christmas lights. Anywhosers, I really hope that you all enjoy this little one shot!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or it's characters.

Now, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leon was holding their seven month old adoptive son, Sora, in his arms while Cloud was rummaging through the Christmas boxes. Both men were excited, even though their outward appearances didn't show it. This would be their very first Christmas together as a family.<p>

Leon was bobbing slightly on the heels of his feet, making gentle rocking motions for their son, trying to get him to go to sleep.

Cloud was maneuvering the Christmas decorations around very carefully, trying to not make a lot of noise so as to not wake up the little one. He was taking out all of the ornaments that the couple had collected throughout the years, even saving some from when they were kids themselves. Cloud smiled as he found his husband's ornament. It was made out of ceramics and in the shape of a star. It had a picture of a four year old Leon (back then Squall) and his sister Ellone on it, and right above the portrait was the light green scrawling of 'Edea's Orphanage'.

Cloud straightened up and turned around to face his family. Leon had slowed his rocking movements and was softly patting the blanket that their son was snuggly wrapped in. Cloud walked over to them, holding up the special ornament.

Grey-blue eyes moved away from their hold on the baby and moved to look at the younger man. The ornament caught his eyes and he smiled. He missed Ellone. He only got to see her a couple times a year due to them living in different locations, but he knew for sure that they would both see each other for Christmas. Leon then jerked his head slightly in the direction toward Sora in his arms, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Both men were too afraid to speak, afraid they might wake up their little angel. Instead, Cloud softly laid the ornament down on the couch before holding out his arms in front of Leon, asking to take their son so he could bring him to his crib.

Leon was thankful, his arms were getting tired and heavy from having to hold him for so long.

Cloud gladly took their son into his arms and smiled down at his sleeping face. He couldn't wait for their first Christmas together.

Leon watched the retreating form of his husband go up the stairs as he moved to tackle the tangled Christmas lights. These were always a pain every year. After getting beyond frustrated he moved over toward the big rectangular box that held their Christmas tree. After bringing out his pocket knife he cut through the duct tape that held the box together. They used this tree every year since they had moved in together, and it meant a lot to both of them.

Leon then sat back on his heels as he took out the top part of the tree (it came in three sections) and started to 'fluff' out the branches. He was concentrating so hard to make sure each side was perfect that he tensed when he felt the calloused hands of his husband giving him a shoulder massage.

He looked up to see the younger man smirking down at him before moving to grab the bottom part of the tree out of the box.

Blue eyes looked around the living room, "Where do you think we should put it this year?" he asked.

Leon pulled his lips to the side. He hadn't really thought about that. They liked to put it in a new spot every year, but after living with each other for so long they had put it in every place the living room would allow.

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He sighed, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. Cloud leaned back on the carpeted floor, looking around their house, "We could always put it in our favorite spot." he smiled, turning toward his husband. Leon rolled his eyes. After about the third year of living together both men had found the perfect spot for the tree, but they kept moving it just to make sure that another spot wouldn't be better.

"Sure, Cloud, go ahead." He nodded toward the blonde.

Cloud smiled and stood up, moving to place the base of the tree in the corner between their fireplace and the television. Once it was set in place, with the tree skirt underneath it, both men handled the bottom portion of the tree, trying to place it into its socket. After that was finished, they proceeded to place on the middle piece, followed by the uppermost part of the artificial pine. They made sure to connect the light sockets to each section so when they plugged it in all of the tree's body would light up as bright as…well, as bright as a Christmas tree.

Cloud grabbed the chord at the bottom of the tree and placed it in the wall socket not too far away, and as expected, the tree was aglow with multi-colored lights. Both Leon and Cloud turned to one another and smiled, both having the same idea. They wouldn't put any ornaments on until Sora was awake, this way they would be able to decorate the tree together as a family.

For about two hours both men sat in silence. They were watching a Christmas show that was on the television before they heard a tiny cry come from the baby monitor on the coffee table. Both Leon and Cloud couldn't wait for their son to get his very first glimpse at Christmas lights. Leon moved over to unplug the tree while Cloud went up to get their son; they wanted to surprise him with the sudden glow of lights.

Not too long after, Cloud was bringing down a now awake Sora with a fresh new diaper. The blonde man was cradling him carefully, gently caressing his back. Sora was wiggling in his daddy's grasp, trying to grab at the stray pieces of his blonde father's hair. Cloud chuckled and moved his head out of his son's reach before placing him on the couch. It took a while for Sora to notice that there was a new piece of furniture in the living room, but once he did, he crawled across the couch until he reached the arm. He sat up on his knees, cocking his head to the side, inspecting the new addition to the décor.

Cloud moved around to the plug-in while Leon went and grabbed the digital camera that they always had at the ready. Once Leon was in position and Sora's eyes were still trying to figure out what the piney mass was, Cloud plugged in the Christmas lights. Deep blue eyes went wide, his tiny mouth open in wonder as he stared at the magic that was before him. He reached out his little hands to touch the tree, curious as to what it was.

Cloud moved around to sit on the couch, pointing at the Christmas tree with Sora.

"So Sora, do you like it?" he asked, his voice subconsciously going up in pitch. The little baby just turned to him, eyes still wide as he pointed at the tree again and started giggling and moving his body up and down. Meanwhile, Leon didn't miss a shot. Each precious moment with his son on his very first Christmas was captured in time forever.

Cloud then turned to Leon as their son was still gaping at the tree, "Do you think we should grab the video camera too?"

Leon gasped as his eyes went wide with panic, "Cloud! Why didn't we think of that _first_?!" Leon yelled, proceeding to go run to the cabinet where they kept the video camera as well as the numerous tapes of their son that they had already developed. "Don't let him move, we have to capture this moment!"

Cloud laughed as Leon came back with the camera already rolling, not missing a beat.

"I want him to put the star on the tree, Leon." Cloud smiled, looking over at their beautiful baby boy.

"Of course." Leon replied.

A couple hours later both men were settled on the couch, their son playing with his toys on the floor. On the tree was a new ornament, one that they had made a few weeks earlier; a lovely family portrait of Leon, Cloud and Sora all dressed in holiday attire. On the bottom of the ornament it read "Baby's First Christmas".

* * *

><p>Now I also will be doing some little one shots here based where Leon is Jewish and invites Cloud to his family's Hanukkah celebrations and Cloud is very confused because he doesn't understand what anyone is saying because he does not speak Hebrew...but he is now part of the family! xD That is why this collection of oneshots is called "Holiday Seasons" and not "Christmas Seasons". :) or...it should really have been called "Winter Seasons"...but you all get the idea. :) So I really hope that you all enjoyed this oneshot! :)<p> 


End file.
